Issue 148
Issue 148 is the one-hundred and forty-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 25: No Turning Back. It was published on November 11, 2015. Plot Lydia keeps her gun pointed at Andrea, demanding to know where they're taking her. After Andrea draws her gun in response Carl starts to point his gun at Andrea. Realizing what he just did he adjusts his aim towards Lydia instead and tells her to lower her gun or he'll shoot her in the arm. All three lower their weapons and sort the conflict out. Alpha wanders into the forest and stops, propping up against a tree she begins to cry until she is greeted by a fellow Whisperer. The whisperer understands that Alpha is upset for sending Lydia away from them but thinks she did the right thing since Lydia wasn't strong enough to be part of their group. Alpha worries that he thinks her weak for showing emotions. He assures her she won't have to worry about him but urges her to make sure no else gets to know. She agrees and swiftly cuts his throat open. Another whisperer witnesses the end of the confrontation and asks what happened. She tells him that the other whisperer tried to challenge her position as she wipes her knife clean, leaving the body to be processed. Meanwhile, Dwight returns to the Sanctuary from the fair and tells his fellow Savior Laura that he doesn't want to be the leader anymore. He explains that he is under a lot of stress due to breaking up with Sherry, the situation with the Whisperers and having to lead. Laura tells him that they need a leader, and that he can not quit now. At a town meeting in Alexandria, Rick informs the crowd that they'll be crossing into whisperer-territory to gather information about their numbers and how they operate so a plan can be formulated. This news makes the citizens furious and they insist that they strike back at them more fiercely. Eugene demands to know where Alpha's daughter is and Rick tells him that he sent her away to keep her safe. This angers the crowd even more and a small scuffle ensues and quickly escalates as everyone starts to fight one another. After being tackled, Rick gets up and pulls his gun out. He fires a shot into the air and aims it at the crowd of people. He tells the Alexandrians that the next person who throws a punch he'll shoot and that they should all return home immediately. He explains that they will resume talks the next day when everyone has calmed down. That night, Rick goes to Negan and tells him he needs his help. Negan has a grin on his face. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Heath *Paul Monroe *Dwight *Negan *Mark *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Siddiq *Marco *Louie *Dante *Alpha *Lydia *Morton Rose *Vincent *Laura *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *The Saviors *The Whisperers Deaths *1 unnamed Whisperer Trivia *First appearance of Laura. *This issue has the same title as the volume that it is part of. Goofs/errors * Dwight refers to Sherry as "Debbie" when talking to Laura References Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Comics Category:Media and Merchandise